


Beautiful

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: Sonny doesn't believe he's beautiful and Barba has to convince him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta booyahkendell!

Rafe is combing his fingers through Sonny’s hair, admiring how beautiful his baby is even in sleep, when Sonny wakes up.

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he murmurs.

 

Sonny blushes, averting his eyes.

 

“What?” Rafe brushes the hair back away from Sonny’s face and scoots even closer, placing a soft kiss on his nose.

 

“You keep telling me I’m beautiful-”

 

“You are.” Rafe kisses his temple, then his lips.

 

“I’m not-”

 

“You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. 

 

Sonny sighs, closes his eyes, losing himself to the gentle press of their lips together. They eventually still and lay in bed just breathing each other in.

 

“Rafi?” Sonny says in the barest of whispers.

 

“Hm?”

 

“...What happens when I get old and I'm no longer beautiful?”

 

Rafe gets that look on his face that Sonny has only seen in the most serious of circumstances. The ADA places a hand on each side of Sonny's face and looks him dead in the eye.

 

He tells him how everything he is that's beautiful is because of WHO he is; his smile is beautiful because of the pure joy behind it that lights up Rafe’s day, his eyes are beautiful because of how they crinkle up in laughter, his hair is beautiful because of how much time Sonny puts into it in order to look his best for everyone else, his hands are beautiful because of how quick they move to bring comfort, his arms are beautiful for how tight they hold people to him, regardless of how vulnerable that makes him. 

 

His legs are beautiful because of how strong they are from being on the move constantly working for everyone else, his stomach is beautiful because of how he lets Rafe wrap his arms around him and rest his hands there, his feet are beautiful because of how easily they get cold so Sonny is constantly tucking them under Rafe when they sit on the couch together or how he squeezes them between Rafe's lower legs and thighs when they're in bed.

 

"You're beautiful," Rafe says, "because of how you love me."

 

Sonny gives him a watery smile, a single tear escaping.

 

"If I'm beautiful," he says, "it's because of how you love me."

 

Rafe smiles back and leans in to kiss him.


End file.
